ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Keldran Fūma
Background Information Theme Song 13 years ago, on April 24th in Konoha residential hospital: A legend was born, and unlikely one but you know this is my story so fuck off. After he was born and his body cleaned of the blood he was covered in, this legend was named Keldran Fūma. He was the seed and conception of Mary and Godric Fūma, both being the greatest smiths of their clan’s name. (A few years later) He lived happily ever after, I don't know; fuck this shit. Until some stank ass Inuzuka showed up to the manor one spring afternoon exactly 27 days from his birthday. Said Inuzuka was now to be a rabble rouser and a trouble maker, A big prick of sorts you get the drill. He came to buy some Fuma weaponry as most of the townsfolk of Konoha usually did to begin with. He took a sword from the display and with a slightly drunk spur he smashed the sword into the wall and bent it to the right axis and eventually made it snap. A good sword, normally worth around 400 ryo he broke for no reason. His father rose to interrogate the man for his actions and he was swiftly clawed down onto his back. Many onlookers saw this happen even a shinobi guard but they simply let it slide. What assholes they were Keldran thought. Even once on the floor his father could only hold his face and watch the blood begin to stain the polished floor. Said Inuzuka would only scoff and laugh his disgusting deed off and he disappeared into town. It was the first act of violence he ever experienced until he finally joined the academy at 9. So this scene always replaying in his head, giving him an instinctual hate of the Inuzuka clan for their foolhardy assholeness. Now in current time and place he recently left the academy only to spend a year and some change in Ninja purgatory basically meaning he had no squad, no mission permission and nothing do until the return of Nishi Senju would he now became a squaddie of. Receiving said info in the mail at his house, he was excited to continue the new chapter of his life and to see how much Fuma black steel blood he could shed. (Time skip info in the works) Personality & Behavior His personality could be described as a little more on the crazier side of life. But deep down Keldran is a softy and it shows in certain situations. He prides himself off of being a risky fighter and protecting himself and the pride of the fuma weaponry. Could be described as more reserved until he finally becomes comfortable around the certain set of people. Keldran is known for brash and stubbornness but he has times of shining brilliance. Appearance Keldran sports a long sleeve two-toned shirt the main portion from the chest down is covered in white and both his sleeves are completely blue. He also wears the standard black shinobi pants with leg wrap on his left upper thigh. Normal shinobi shoes. A leather strap going diagonal across his chest that be adjusted for his large black steel clay more. depending on how he adjusts the strap he can draw it faster. Fairly trimmed eyebrows and very dark pupils could almost be mistakes for it being the color black. Slim build, somewhat athletic. Abilities Keldran is known for his swordsmanship which is a helpful direct link to his heritage of the Fuma clan. He is fairly overly powerful in most physical category but his ninjutsu and genjutsu is where he lacks mostly. Genjutsu he basically has no knowledge of the usage of the skill as for Ninjutsu he has some sort of affinity for it but not very strong. He had average hand side weaving skills. Not the smartest cookie but also not the dumbest cookie either. Inside the medium scroll it had all his Kunai and paper bombs with the bombs attached to ze kunai. Also the famed Fuma shuriken. Mission/Arc items (None currently) Databook Library Spars/battles Ieyasu vs Keldran Konoha Vs Suna Casual Storyline Missions Training Chakra flow training/spar 1 Training Chakra Flow Pt 2 Training Chakra Flow Pt 3 Ittoryu: Togyu Training 1 (Arc RP) Approved By: Heki Category:Characters